


More Than A Court Sorcerer

by FandomStar



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Consort Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merthur Week 2020, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Merthur Week 2020 Day 2 - "I'm so proud of you" + established relationshipMerlin has been made Arthur's Court Sorcerer at long last. But that may not be all they have to celebrate...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	More Than A Court Sorcerer

When Merlin found Arthur stood at the window in his chambers, leaning against the wall to his right, he grinned. “That went well!”

Startled, Arthur straightened his posture, relaxing when he saw that it was Merlin. He said nothing as he scanned Merlin’s appearance with an unreadable gaze. Feeling a rare self-consciousness bubble up in him, Merlin pulled at the neck of his dark cloak. Eventually, their eyes met. With a wide, genuine smile, Arthur pulled his consort into a hug that prompted a sigh from Merlin’s mouth.

“I’m so proud of you,” he murmured. “ _ Court Sorcerer. _ ”

Merlin buried his face into the king’s neck, smiling against the skin.

“So am I.” he admitted.

Arthur swayed so that they were almost dancing on the spot in the middle of Arthur’s chambers. Lifting his head, Merlin tilted Arthur’s head between his finger and thumb and Arthur let Merlin kiss him.

“Perhaps one day the people can see you as more than my court sorcerer.” Arthur murmured, lips barely separated from Merlin’s and hands gently holding the wool draped across Merlin’s shoulders.

After blinking in confusion a few times, the warlock took a short step back.

“Are you asking-?”

“Maybe. Tell me your answer and I might consider it.”

Grinning widely, Merlin laughed.

“You prat!” he exclaimed, without malice. “If you want an answer so badly, you’ll have to ask first.”

“Alright then.” Arthur cleared his throat and went to one knee before Merlin, taking one slender hand between his own battle-worn hands. “Merlin, my court sorcerer, my most loyal friend and my love, would you ever make the horrible decision of marrying me?”

Merlin felt his heart swell, but let his lips twitch teasingly. “When you put it like that…”

Feeling a little humiliated, Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but didn’t get the chance to before Merlin dropped to the floor with him and pulled him into a kiss.

“You’re such a clotpole.  _ Of course _ I will.” he murmured.


End file.
